Turning Over A New Leaf
by Krokedans
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto gets banished from Konoha and, Tsunade, in order to protect him, sends Kakashi along with him. They both join the Village Hidden in the Frost. Now years later Konoha needs that villages help, will they get it? AU. On HOLD indefinitely.
1. Prologue: Banished

**AN: What should the pairing be for this story? I'm willing to do Yaoi as long as it isn't with Akatsuki, Asuma or Iruka. I'm willing to do Kakashi though XD. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Naruto scowled at Konoha's closing gates. His blonde hair hung in his ocean blue eyes. Taking the scratched Konoha headband off and putting it into his pocket, he headed in the direction of Snow Country. Word had it that there was a fairly new ninja village there… formed just over twenty years ago.

* * *

_"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from this village of Konohagakure for nearly killing a fellow ninja of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. You have three days to leave or you will be killed." _

_Pale eyes scanned the room as the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi, spoke the dreaded words. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away from the council sitting before him. Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha, broke down in tears. Her blonde hair fell into her face as she stared at the council. She had been overruled by the council o this matter. Her mouth twisted into a sneer. Slamming her fist down onto her desk, she shouted._

_"How could you do this Hiashi!? He brought the damn boy back to you!"_

_Iruka, the Academy teacher, and Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, nodded their heads. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the Council. They were the only three, apart from Tsunade and Yamanaka Inoichi, to believe that the council's decision was preposterous. It was strange to find Inoichi wanting to keep Naruto in the village seeing as he barely knew the Number One Hyperactive Ninja._

_The council ignored Tsunade's angry shouts._

_" He nearly killed Uchiha-san, that is reason enough to banish the demon."_

_Naruto looked away from the harsh stare of the Inuzuka clan leader. Kakashi glanced his way. His dark eye was filled with sorrow that was rarely seen on the Copy Ninja. Tsunade clenched her teeth together._

_"I won't allow you to banish him! As G-"_

_Hiashi interrupted the fuming Hokage. His pale hands picked up the papers before him and he began to rifle through them. Finding the one he wanted, he handed the paper to the Slug Sannin._

_"It is not your decision to make Godaime. Our word is final."_

* * *

An older man fell into step with Naruto. In his gloved hand was his favourite copy of Icha Icha Paradise. His gravity defying hair glinted in the remains of the day's sunlight. Naruto turned to this man and grinned. 

"Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

_Tsunade sobbed as she stared at the two people before her. Silvery tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she held her teacup with trembling hands. The young blonde standing to her left grinned sadly._

_"Tsunade-Baa-Chan! Don't cry! This won't be the last time you'll see me. Believe it!"_

_Tsunade attempted to smile, but failed miserably. Putting her cup down, she leaned over and pulled Naruto into a bone-crushing hug. There was a cough over to her right. Looking at the man, she glared daggers at him._

_"Naruto… be careful… okay? I consider you like a brother and it would kill me if you were to be hurt…"_

_The Hokage trailed off and broke into another fit of sobs. After a few moments she turned her attention back to the other ninja in the room. Her once warm, brown eyes turned cold. The other man froze and quickly shoved his book into his kunai pouch._

_"Kakashi… I want you to go with Naruto wherever he goes. Consider this a possible life long S-rank mission."_

_Hatake Kakashi nodded silently and looked over to Naruto. The boy was still hugging the Hokage tightly. Ocean blue eyes met his coal black one. He smiled sadly underneath his mask. Tsunade's wavering voice was soon heard in the room._

_"I'm trusting you Kakashi… If any harm comes to Naruto… consider your life forfeit."_

* * *

"Yes, Naruto?" 

The Jinchuuriki suddenly hugged Kakashi causing the Copy Ninja to tense at the contact. He was not used to being hugged by anyone. Naruto looked up at his frozen sensei.

"Thanks for coming with me… even if Baa-chan ordered it…"

A hand ruffled Naruto's hair and Kakashi snapped his book shut.

"I would have come with you even if I wasn't ordered to."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He hugged his sensei tighter before releasing him. The wind blew bringing some fallen leaves dancing with it.

"Really?"

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Now that I've written this… I'm really tempted to make it a Kakashi/Naruto**** pairing.**


	2. Don't tell me you're!

**AN: Umm… I may sound like an idiot for this but what does 'uke' and 'seme' mean?**

Votes (You have one more day to vote because I need to know. At this point I'll just assume it'll be a Kakashi/Naruto pairing):

For kaka/naru… 6

Against… 1

Other… none so far

**And just to annoy you… there will be a lot of time skips in the next few chapters, but I don't want to give away all that happens to Naruto just yet, so… in later chapters you'll find out what happened to little Naru-kun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Two weeks later… 

With a grumble Naruto sat down on the grassy plains of Rice Country. They had been traveling for two weeks and it was beginning to take a toll on the two ninja. A slight breeze ruffled the last of the Hatake clan's silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm tired!"

Kakashi turned to look at the pouting ninja with a blank stare. His book was open in his hand and he was flicking through the pages with a frightening amount of speed. Nobody knew how the Copy Nin could read so fast. Lazily he replied in that slow drawl of his,

"I know Naruto, but if you want to make it to Shimogakure before winter when it's almost impossible to reach there alive…"

He trailed off and started to walk away leaving Naruto scowling at his retreating back. The Genin soon gave up on glaring and picked himself up of the ground. Grass stains ruined his orange jumpsuit putting him in a foul mood. Trailing after his bored sensei, he spoke again.

"Can we please stop? My legs are killing me!"

Naruto continued to nag Kakashi for a good hour before the Jounin gave up and let Naruto rest for a bit. The sky was darkening to a midnight hue so Kakashi started to build a fire. After he had gotten enough of the scarce wood to actually start one, he decided he wasn't going to waste another twenty minutes just to light it. Naruto watched with excitement as the ex-ANBU lit the logs with a fire jutsu. The flames cast strange dancing shadows across the ground. Silently the blonde concentrated on the stars that were starting to appear in the sky.

"Maa…. What shall we have to eat…?"

Kakashi's voice broke Naruto's concentration like a knife through butter. Immediately his thoughts flew to ramen so he voiced it. The other ninja gave him a pointed stare. Slowly Kakashi's eyes curved up into the strange 'eye' smile of his. His voice held a ting of amusement as he spoke through his mask.

"You know, Naruto, once we get to Shimo there will be no more ramen? You minas well get used to having none now."

"WHAT!?"

Kakashi put his hands up in a sign of peace and grinned nervously. The last thing he needed was an angry Jinchuuriki on his hands. The killing intent radiating of the boy could have been suffocating if it had been pointed at him, but thankfully it wasn't. The plants seemed to wilt under it. The flickering light from the fire gave the boy a demonic look and it didn't help that the brat was snarling at him.

"Would it make you happier if I learned how to make ramen?"

Naruto suddenly laughed, his angry demeanour instantly vanishing. The older ninja couldn't help but to be worried at this. The younger ninja grinned.

"I doubt you'd even bother."

Kakashi merely pulled out his book again and began to read by the orange firelight.

"You're not cooking dinner anymore are you?"

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he turned to face the energetic boy in front of him. The boy had been irritating him all day by asking him to teach him a 'cool' new jutsu. They were a month away from Shimogakure. The average temperature had been dropping lower and lower as they got farther north and they were beginning to notice it. Naruto pouted and gave him the puppy dog look. Sighing, Kakashi spoke, 

"I'll teach you a super cool jutsu if you stop whining to me about everything!"

The Kyuubi container grinned devilishly.

"And… you beat me in a spar."

He pulled out an orange timer and set if for an hour. Frowning, Naruto asked.

"How am I supposed to do that!? You're a Jounin!"

The Hatake raised a silver eyebrow and set the clock down on a near by rock. Naruto was starting to act differently. Was the fact that he was banished from Konohagakure finally hitting him? He looked at Naruto's downcast face and his eye narrowed ever so slightly.

"Since when has that stopped you before?"

An eerie silence fell over the two, only broken by the rustling of some small animal in the sparse trees. Naruto shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his golden locks.

"It hasn't."

Suddenly Naruto looked up with determination. His tanned hands formed a familiar seal and Kakashi groaned. Putting away his Come Come Paradise book he prepared for the onslaught of Naruto clones. He was getting tired of having to fight them in every match.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone)"

_'Why me?'_ A bushin tried to punch Kakashi but the silver haired Jounin managed to block the attack without much effort. The other five clones glared at him. Something slammed into him from behind and his eyes widened. Naruto smirked as his Rasengan hit the mark, but it quickly disappeared, as his 'target' was only a Shadow Clone. He soon found himself flying across the empty field and into a tree.

Naruto could taste the coppery tang blood in his mouth. Spitting it out and on to the ground, he watched as his sensei appeared beside him with a worried expression.

"Naruto? Are you all right? I didn't expect you to-"

The boy in front of him abruptly smirked. His eyes glinted devilishly.

"Of course sensei!"

With that, the 'boy' before him disappeared in a poof of grey smoke revealing it to be just a copy of the real thing. Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise and displeasure. A clone? How had the clone survive past one hit? He immediately went on high alert. His well-muscled back went tense and he became ready to spring in the shortest possible moment. Something moved behind him. Whipping around he was met with a fist to the face.

Naruto grinned from where he was hiding under a sloppy henge. His five remaining clones looked at each other in shock. They had landed a hit. Kakashi skidded to a stop and dust flew up into the air. He smiled.

"You've improved."

One of the Narutos gave him a cheeky grin.

"But you really need to work on your henges."

Feeling a presence behind him, Naruto panicked. Kakashi smirked and pulled out a sharp kunai from his kunai pouch and cancelled Naruto's jutsu. Placing the kunai against Naruto's neck, he breathed.

"If I wasn't the kind, loving sensei I am, I could have killed you easily."

The cold metal against his skin made Naruto's mind go into overdrive. He could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead. Thinking quickly, he summoned his clones to come over to where they were. The clones grinned at each other and gathered their chakra.

"Harem no Jutsu! (Harem Skill)"

Five gorgeous females appeared before them clouded in thin wisps of smoke. The naked ladies leaned into an unfazed Kakashi and placed kisses all over them.

"You're cute Kaka-kun!"

Kakashi pulled his kunai away from Naruto and tried to get away from the clingy clones. He didn't like the close contact. The clock went off with a shrill cry and he rushed to turn it off, five blonde clones trailing after him. The clones lunged at him and pinned him to the ground all the while complimenting him on everything. Naruto sat on the ground laughing at Kakashi 's predicament. That is, until he noticed that his sensei hadn't passed out. Instead he looked a little ill. Dispelling the Shadow Clones, Naruto walked up to his elder and helped him off the ground.

"Naruto, don't you ever do that again."

Sheepishly, Naruto asked.

"How come you didn't pass out like the others? You're a pervert so it should've worked!"

The masked Konohagakure Shinobi glared at the whiskered boy and didn't answer. Putting one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulder to help the sick feeling ninja to the only tree stump in the vicinity, Naruto examined his sensei's actions. Blue eyes widened with shock and he dropped his sensei to the ground.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE-"

Grumbling Kakashi sent a killer death glare of doom at the gaki (idiot) before him. Apart from his sore and bruised face, he was starting to feel better. Naruto finished his sentence.

"-GAY!"

Kakashi threw a kunai at the boy and pulled out his book.

"So what if I am?"

Naruto made a disgusted face and nearly shouted.

"So what if you're gay! So what!? I have to be with you for kami knows how long!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it lol. Sorry if the last bit offended any of you.**


	3. Namikaze Iida

**AN: This will be a Kakashi/Naruto pairing. Well, thanks for telling me what those two words meant XD. I was close to the meaning… I just got it backwards… I can't really see either one of them being dominate over the other… Naruto is too stubborn to be submissive or uke(?) and Kakashi is pretty much the same. So I guess you can vote on that unless you want me to write it and it will turn out however it turns out? But if I had to choose one… I think Naruto would be submissive because he is the youngest out of the two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto pointed a finger at the Jounin. His face twisted into that of disgust. 

"I can't believe I've slept nearby you!"

Not that he complained or anything… He wasn't exactly straight either, but no one was going to find out about that any time soon. Finding that out in the Academy had been quite shocking and if anyone were to find out about him not being totally straight... he really didn't want to know. Kakashi ignored him and turned another page of his book. His eye didn't seem to be actually reading the black letters on the crisp page. Naruto stomped up to him and literally screamed in his ear.

"WHY DO YOU READ THAT BOOK ANYWAYS!?"

The ex-ANBU gave the Jinchuuriki a pointed look.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he kicked at the snow-covered ground. White flakes fell from the grey sky onto the cold ninja below. An icy wind ruffled their hair as they walked on and blew loose snow into the frigid air. The man in front of the blonde glanced back at him. and sighed quietly. The boy had been staying as far away from him as he possibly could… even choosing to sleep outside the tent and in the snow, rain, or sleet. Normally he would have found it quite insulting but this was Naruto he was talking about. 

The boy looked up suddenly and caught his gaze before he broke eye contact. Turning away from the brat, Kakashi spoke quietly.

"It's no use avoiding me Naruto. You're stuck with me for quite a while."

Naruto just sighed and tried to brush some snow out of his sun kissed hair. It was a wonder how he hadn't gotten frostbite yet. Clenching his fists together in determination, he walked up beside his perverted sensei. Was he perverted? Kakashi eyes widened ever so slightly as the kid came up to him. This was definitely an improvement. He grinned subconsciously.

"Finally decided I'm not going to do anything to you?"

Looking away, Naruto blushed and nodded his head. His Jounin sensei hadn't done anything yet. The snow crunched under his feat disturbing the silence that had fallen over them.

"I… guess… but that doesn't mean I trust you."

He sent a pointed glare at the Hatake. The silver haired ninja shrugged and continued to walk in silence. Staring at a page of his book, but not actually reading what was written, he stopped. Naruto continued to walk for a few minutes before noticing he had stopped. The gaki looked questionably at him. His usually bright and happy eyes swam with confusion as he cautiously stepped up to him.

"You do know, Naruto… that I'd never hurt you right?"

Hesitantly, the Jinchuuriki nodded. Another gust of wind blocked out their view of the surrounding area and Naruto shivered.

"How much longer until we get there, sensei?"

His high-pitched and childish voice grated against Kakashi's ears. Turning another unread page, he said in an annoyed tone.

"We should be coming up to the village in about…"

Naruto looked up with a hopeful smile only to be disappointed… again.

"… In three days…"

* * *

One more day and they wouldn't have to travel another mile. One more day and he could be accepted into another village. One more day and he'll have to face the Yukikage of Shimogakure and possibly be killed for being a Missing Nin of Konohagakure. One more day and he'll be free from his old life in Konoha. He grinned. No, he didn't mind the sound of that… even if there was only a 50/50 chance of survival. 

"Naruto, what are you grinning about?"

Kakashi was sitting across from him with a fish tied to a metal pole hanging over the hungry orange flames below it. The snow that had been underneath the fire had melted long ago revealing half dead grass. A spark flew up into the air and illuminated Naruto's now pale face. Looking up pat the star filled sky, he said so softly that the Copy Ninja almost didn't hear it.

"Just thinking about Shimogakure…"

Kakashi sat up a little straighter and turned his fish over. The salty smell of the freshly caught fish nearly made his mouth water. It had been strange finding an unfrozen lake in the middle of Snow Country. He threw some of the few dry sticks he had with him into the fire.

"You know… you'll have to change your name Naruto."

The orange clad ninja's eyes widened with surprise. He sat up from his lying position and shouted at his sensei.

"WHAT!"

He had never thought about having to change his name before and he didn't have any future intentions of doing it anytime soon. Kakashi looked at him and blinked. The orange glow from the fire made him look at peace for some odd reason. His one visible eye curved into that U-smile of his.

"You're a Missing Nin, Naruto. You'll be killed on sight."

Naruto twisted the rough, orange fabric of his sleeve and stared into the flickering flames. Slowly his mouth curved up into a wistful half smile. What his sensei had said was true. The minute he was banished he was considered a criminal.

"Maybe you're right… but I'm still going to tell the Yukikage the truth. It wouldn't do for the Shodai to find out later on that I'm a supposed 'criminal.' "

The masked ninja took his cooked fish away from the flames and waited for it to cool. Nodding his head and thanking kami that he didn't have to fight with the boy, he motioned for Naruto to take his off the fire as well. Naruto did as he was told.

"But what name should I change it to?"

Sharingan no Kakashi cautiously tested to see if his food had cooled down enough to allow him to eat it without being burned. He snatched his hand back away from the fish and swore at it as it had burned his finger. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow in surprise. He had never heard his sensei swear before. Kakashi looked up from his glaring match with the dead fish and answered part of his question.

"Maybe take on your father's surname? It's a good choice."

Naruto looked up from his own dinner. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Father…? I thought I already had my father's surname…?"

There was a pause before Naruto suddenly glared and jumped up. Holding his pole like a spear and pointing it at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened at the unexpected movement or the sudden hostility his student was once again showing him.

"YOU KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS AND NEVER TOLD ME!?"

Hatake Kakashi looked shocked as those last few words flew out of his student's mouth. His visible eye widened as his gaze slowly traveled up the pole to the blue eyes of an enraged Jinchuuriki. His voice was laced with confusion as he spoke.

"You mean… they never told you?"

Naruto took a step back and lowered the pole with his fish on it. He was dangerously close to the fire but he seemed to take no notice of it.

"What do you mean 'they never told you?' I don't get it. Who never told me?"

Kakashi examined Naruto quietly before responding.

"The council of Konoha."

The Kyuubi container frowned and moved away from the flickering flames. Sitting down and pulling his fish of his pole, he asked.

""The council…?"

The boy trailed off and looked at his tense sensei. Was his sensei telling the truth? Kakashi remained unfazed by the boy's scrutiny. Looking away, Naruto picked at some of the still wet, dead grass and held it in his fingertips. It was amazing how life worked. People turning on each other and deceiving or killing one another for reasons unknown… yet, still everyone managed to co-exist with one another. He broke the blades of grass into two.

"Kaka-sensei… will you tell me who my father was? Please?"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and took a bite of his fish (and took out the bones) before pulling his mask up within a span of two seconds. Luckily Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Your father… was my sensei, Namikaze Minato, and he was also the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure…"

The whiskered boy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open for the flies to fly into. In fact, Kakashi thought one did fly into his mouth. Shaking his head, Naruto said,

"The… the _Yondaime_? The man that_ ruined_ my life?"

Kakashi looked away. The boy was reacting a lot better than he expected. He had expected to be yelled/screamed at and even punched. Slowly, he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes, you're father is Namikaze Minato… Naruto, you must understand this, with his name comes a lot of things. One: you'll gain a lot of enemies, two: in Konoha you'll hold a lot of respect and power as you are from one of the founding clans of the village, and three: You will gain a lot of responsibilities as you are the Namikaze clan head."

Naruto looked up. His mouth was twisted into a grin, but his eyes were serious.

"I have a clan?"

The flame went out as a sudden wind blew over the area they were resting in. Grey smoke rose from the ashes and into the dark sky of nighttime. It took awhile for their eyes to adjust to the sudden absence of light.

"Yes you do… and you might possibly have a bloodline as well. That is, if you awaken it."

"I have a… bloodline?"

Once again Kakashi nodded his head and brushed his silver hair out of his eyes. Stretching a bit, looked over at the ashes. His eye seemed to darken a little. Naruto watched him in silence; still pondering over what he should call himself. Kakashi's voice broke through the quiet.

"I've thought of something we could call you…"

Looking up, Naruto asked in an unusually soft tone,

"What?"

The Copy Ninja didn't answer as he buried the bones of his fish –when did he finish eating? Finishing what he was doing, the man got up from the ground, grabbed some semi-dry wood, and began to light another fire. He smiled at Naruto before heading to their bags, which they had set down not that far away from where the fire had been relit.

"Namikaze… Namikaze Iida."

He set down a thick, white, 'waterproof' blanket on the ground and began to unroll one of the black sleeping bags. Naruto grinned and agreed to the new name. Finishing his fish and burying the bones, he went to help with the other sleeping bag. Kakashi was about to set it far way from where he usually slept because Naruto didn't want to sleep near him because he was gay, but the boy stopped him from doing so.

"You said you won't do anything to me so… I see no point in avoiding you."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and helped to unroll the sleeping bag near his and the fire. Naruto settled into his sleeping bag and bugged Kakashi to get him a pillow of some sort. Grumbling, 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' did get a pillow out of one of the bags for the gaki and himself. He soon settled down into his own sleeping bag after taking his headband and vest off and placing them in his bag. All was quiet apart from the occasional crackling of the fire.

"Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't we put out the fire?"

Kakashi rolled over so he was facing the sky. In his hand was a black hard cover. There was no name on his book.

"Eh? If we were to do that…" He paused, "We would most likely freeze to death in the night. Besides, I don't think we'll run into any trouble with Shimo Shinobi…"

Naruto frowned, but nodded anyways. Kakashi turned the page of his book drawing the thirteen-year-old boy's attention.

"You got a new book… Kakashi-sensei? When did you get that?"

Another page was turned in the book and the reader's dark eye scanned the page. The orange light reflected of the crisp, white pages. Shutting his book quietly after giving up on reading the incredibly boring book, he tucked it under his pillow.

"This? I've had this book for years. Sensei gave it to me. Though I don't find it particularly interesting…"

Naruto propped himself up on one elbow.

"Then why are you reading it?"

Kakashi just closed his eyes and sighed quietly before opening both of them again. His blood red Sharingan swirled in the darkness. A shooting star streaked across the sky and the moon's pale light illuminated the snow farther away than the fire's orange light could reach. There was a movement as a small white animal scurried across the frozen snow.

"I was trying to see if, after years of not reading it, if it would be more interesting."

"…"

With a wave of a hand and a quick goodnight, Kakashi rolled over to his side and closed his eyes again. Once again the silence of the night washed over them. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as well.

A few hours later…

A harsh wind blew out the fire leaving charred logs and ashes. At the sudden loss of heat, Naruto moved in his sleep to the next warmest thing, which happened to be on top of one Hatake Kakashi. In his sleep, Kakashi put one arm over his student and the boy rested his head against his chest.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it lol. Not the best chapter in the world and I'm too lazy to check my grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	4. Shimogakure

**AN: Uh… for Naruto being a missing nin… I figured that if someone was to be banished it would have to be for a crime of some sort, so…… uh… Naruto would be considered a criminal and a Missing Nin? Did that make any sense at all?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto woke to the sound of breathing to his right. Opening his eyes slowly, he came to see black fabric. 'huh?' His eyes widened in surprise and he sat upright with a jolt. Kakashi stirred slightly to the right in his slumber. Feeling slightly sick Naruto quickly scrambled away from the man and into the ashes that remained from last nights fire. As he started to cough from the ash that rose into the air, someone placed a kunai knife by his neck. He froze.

"And what, _pray_ tell, are two Konohagakure ninja doing so close to Shimogakure?"

Kakashi woke up with a start and pulled out a hidden kunai at hearing the foreign voice. The man had a strong northern accent (think of a Norwegian accent). Kakashi's Sharingan span wildly as he locked onto the Shinobi holding Naruto hostage.

"Ah… Kakashi of the Sharingan eye… interesting…"

Kakashi glared and closed his left eye. The blade bit at Naruto's skin, drawing blood, as he slowly turned a bit to look as his assailant. The man had shoulder blade length, white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and sharp blue eyes. High cheekbones and a strong chin stood out as well. He was wearing what seemed to be standard Shimogakure Jounin attire, which consisted of a open, white flak jacket with white fur lining, a headband with a snowflake engraved into it around his arm, and a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg. A red Seal Master's ring rested on his right index finger.

The man looked coldly down at his prisoner. Kakashi stood up and held the kunai defensively. Slowly he spoke,

"We come in peace. All we want to do is to speak to your Yukikage."

The man looked sharply at Naruto's sensei. He spoke in that baritone voice of his.

"Did I ask you, Copy Ninja, what you are doing here? I asked this brat."

He removed his knife and kneed Naruto in the back causing him to cough and fall forward before the man caught him once again. Kakashi looked outraged for a split second before it disappeared underneath a calm façade. Another ninja walked up to them. He was wearing similar outfit to the other Ninja with the exception of the non-existent Chuunin vest that he should have been wearing. He had brown hair and pale skin, but nothing else that memorable. He spoke in a base voice.

"Stop it, Kayate. They mean no harm."

The man, now known as Kayate, glared at the brown-eyed man that had spoken, but released his captured Jinchuuriki. Naruto crawled away from the man as fast as he could. Kayate growled,

"You're not my superior, Daisuke."

Daisuke looked apologetically at the Konoha Shinobi before sneering at his better. Kayate snarled before turning his attention to the now wary foreigners. Daisuke beat him to speaking.

"You wanted to see Yukikage-sama?"

Kakashi nodded silently and glanced at the Seal Master, praying that the man wouldn't try to kill them on their way to their Kage. Naruto stayed behind him as the two Shimo Shinobi motioned for them to follow them after picking up their bags and tossing Kakashi's headband at the owner, who carefully put it own to cover his Sharingan. Daisuke walked behind the two with a katana pointed at them and Kayate stayed in front as they began their long trek to Shimogakure.

* * *

As dusk approached the four ninja arrived at the village gates of Shimo. The two sentries let them past with a nod. Villagers looked at them with curiosity and, some of them, hostility. New comers weren't that common in the ninja village and if some happened to pop up… they tended to be spies trying to gain information on the new village.

Daisuke jabbed Naruto in the back with a finger causing the boy to jump slightly. Naruto glared at the man and moved closer to his sensei. Kakashi glanced down and tried to smile.

He failed miserably.

Daisuke jabbed Naruto again. Glancing back fearfully, Naruto moved even closer to Hatake Kakashi so that they were touching. Kakashi stiffened and bit back a snarl. Being woken up early by what could be potential ally or, most likely, enemy had put him into a foul mood. Kayate, noticing that something was happening behind him, whirled around and started to walk backwards. People quickly moved so that he wouldn't run into them.

"What are you doing, Daisuke? Annoying the Konohagakure Shinobi?"

Daisuke grinned, but it was quickly wiped of his face by a glare worthy of the Uchiha's by the Seal Master.

"I would stop it if you don't want to be castrated. You're annoying me."

The man quickly stopped.

* * *

Upon arrival at a tall, grey building that was where the Hokage's office was, the secretary motioned for them to sit down and wait.

"Nagahiro-sama is in a meeting at the moment, so if you will…"

She gestured for them to be quiet. Her long blonde hair falling into her black eyes as she started ruffling through some papers. The room was silent except for the secretary's mutterings. Nobody was in the bland room with them. The wooden door opened with a creek a good hour later revealing a man in expensive looking robes. He had startling green eyes and pitch black, chin length hair. On his right hip was a sharp looking blade, sheathed in a black covering. The stern looking man glanced at the foreigners before he headed out of the office with a sneer fixed in place.

Naruto and Kakashi's two guards started to mutter about what the man, the Kayuga clan head, was doing with the Yukikage. The door opened wider and a tall man standing behind it motioned for them to enter before he went to the mahogany desk in the centre of the room. Kakashi and the rest of them followed. The room was quite tidy with the exception of the few papers lying on the floor around the desk. A window overlooked Shimogakure and its people. The two guards bowed and stood up straight.

The man, the Shodai of Shimogakure, observed them with cool grey eyes. He, like Kayate, had long white hair tied back with a ribbon and high cheekbones. A scar ran diagonally from his left cheekbone to jaw, marring his tanned face. He looked to be about fifty years old. Nagahiro's voice was like silk.

"I see you've brought some visitors, Kayate, Daisuke."

The man smiled and Naruto couldn't help but to feel extremely nervous at the man. Kakashi glanced at the Jinchuuriki who was slowly edging his way towards him. Daisuke nodded silently and Kayate remained in the same position as before. Nagahiro looked at the prisoners. His eyes seemed to pierce through their souls.

"What is it that you have come here for, Copy Ninja of Konoha?"

Kakashi shifted his weight and looked at Naruto. The dark, wooden floor reflected the sun's light that shone through the window like the snow outside. He put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Because of him."

Naruto broke eye contact with the Kage.

"And he is…?"

"Iida. Namikaze Iida."

The guards' eyes widened. With a harsh stare, the Yukikage sent Daisuke out of the room, but allowed his Seal Master to stay.

"Any relation to Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

Naruto nodded and his sensei watched warily as Nagahiro folded his arms and leaned on his desk with a sudden curiosity. Kakashi sighed as Naruto told the two men what his relation to Minato really was.

"I'm his son."

Kayate watched the Konoha ninja with interest as Nagahiro asked them to explain why they had wanted to see him. As Naruto, with Kakashi's help, told his tell about being banished and wishing to stay and join Shimogakure, Kayate couldn't help but get a sudden liking to the brat. That is, until the boy said that his name was once Uzumaki Naruto, the demon brat of his village… then he really liked the boy.

The Kage leaned back in his chair and smoothed out the black fabric of his shirt. He seemed to be thinking about whether or not to let them stay. Kakashi knew he wasn't thinking about Naruto, as it was pretty obvious he was going to be allowed, but about him. After all, he was still a Konohagakure Shinobi. Kayate sighed tiredly and leaned against the doorframe. There was no need to be on high alert. The two ninja meant no harm to the village. Naruto looked apprehensive as he tugged at his worn jumpsuit. What was the Snow Shadow going to say? Kakashi brushed a stray strand of hair away from his eyes.

The Yukikage smiled slightly and picked up his hat that marked him as a Kage. Unlike the Hokage's hat, which was red and white, this hat was black where the red in the Godaime's hat was with white. He turned to Naruto as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Namikaze Iida, I allow you to stay and join the village Shimogakure, but you'll have to learn our ways."

Naruto grinned and jumped at his sensei before hugging him tightly. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and ruffled the boy's hair. Nagahiro turned his attention to Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi… I will allow you to stay in the village under twenty-four-hour surveillance and if you prove trustworthy…"

Kakashi looked up in shock. He hadn't expected to be allowed to stay for any length of time even under constant watch. Nagahiro continued.

"I'll remove the guards. Now, Copy Nin, what of your Hokage? Tsunade-sama was it?"

Kakashi quickly told everything there was to know. The Shodai picked up some of the papers from the floor and put them in a neat stack on his desk.

"Kayate, my son, would you teach the Copy Ninja and Iida our ways?"

The Seal Master grumbled under his breath and nodded. His sharp eyes locked onto Kakashi. There was something… off about him. The last Hatake met his gaze unflinchingly. Opening Kakashi and Naruto's bags and tossing the Copy Ninja's Jounin vest at him, he began to think on what was off about the silver, gravity defying haired man.

* * *

In Konohagakure…

Tsunade set her teacup down ob her over flowing desk with a sigh as a black messenger pecked at her window. Standing up and heading over to the window, she opened it up to let the bird enter. It was from Kakashi. She opened the letter with a grumble because it was sealed with chakra. Her brown eyes rapidly scanned the scroll and a small smile appeared on her eternally young face.

So Uzumaki Naruto was dead to the world…

And Namikaze Iida was taking his place.

Rolling the scroll up and slipping it into one of the drawers of her desk, she called Shizune to call a meeting with the Council.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Godaime?"

Tsunade cried into her hands and Jiraiya looked worriedly at her. The white haired Sannin had been invited to the meeting. Tsunade trembled and took her hands away from her face. Shouting, she said,

"Are you happy now? Are you? Naruto's been found frozen to death in Snow Country!"

The Council exchanged grins of pleasure and Jiraiya stood stunned. That is until he noticed the Slug Sannin was nowhere near as upset as she should be. The council stood up.

"If that is all… we'll be leaving now. We have more important matters to attend to."

As the last of the Council existed the room, a sobbing Godaime smirked. Jiraiya smiled as well after figuring out that Naruto was still alive.

* * *

**AN: Well, the scene with the Yukikage sucked lol. Anyways… I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes… once again I was too lazy to check for them.**

**Next chapter there will be a rather large time skip so you are warned.**


	5. Team seven?

**AN: Mwar… the If you were a member of a ninja village and two Shinobi from another village, that you had no alliance with, came, wouldn't you be a little hostile?**

**Warning: There is a HUGE time skip in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Two years later… (Naruto's fifteen at this point)

Tsunade grumbled at Kakashi's resignation. Just a few days ago the papers had arrived via a messenger bird. The man wanted to leave Konoha and stay in Shimogakure as one of their ninja, but as he was already there in the village, she had no choice, but to allow him to do what he wished. Furiously, she scribbled her reply with hard strokes. After attaching her response to the same bird and shooing it out the window, she leaned against her desk with her chin in one hand and a sake bottle in the other. Well, she wasn't about to tell Konoha of Kakashi's defection. They would have to find out themselves.

* * *

A nineteen-year-old Namikaze Iida stared at his two sensei, Hatake Kakashi and Noguichi Kayate. They were smiling proudly at him as they leaned casually against the wall of the hospital room. It had taken a while for Kayate to warm up to the blonde, but eventually he had. Not that it really showed… Nagahiro sighed from where he was standing in a corner.

Iida grinned and tugged at the bandages around his torso. There had been a fight at the border with some Rock Ninja and a man more experienced than himself had stabbed him with katana. Too make matters worse; the Kyuubi's healing powers were almost none-existent now, but at least Naruto had awoken his bloodline. For two years Shimo had been at war with Rock for over two years. It was unknown why rock had attacked Shimogakure, but everyone new one thing: Shimogakure, by some miracle, was winning. There were rumours spreading around the Elemental Countries that they should be included as one of the Great Shinobi Nations thus making the five into six.

"Iida… Naruto…"

Iida frowned at Kakashi at the use of his old name. It was rare when the man actually said his birth name. Kakashi hadn't changed much over the years with the exception that he now wore a Shimogakure headband and vest.

"Yukikage-sama wishes for you-"

Kayate interrupted him as he got up off the white wall.

"My father wishes for you to take on a Genin team next year."

Iida looked at the Shodai for a second before looking at his hand where a black Seal Master's ring now rested on his right index finger. There were four types or levels of Seal Masters. S class was the best of the best, A-class was the next lowest followed by B-class, which was a more common level, and C-class, which was the lowest. Kayate was an A-class Seal Master signified by his red ring and Kakashi, who had taken up seals while with Kayate and Naruto, was a C-class Seal Master. A blue ring showed that. He had been too lazy to try out for a higher master ship. Naruto had 'surpassed' Kayate by becoming a S-class Seal Master. Though that wasn't really true, as the man had never tried out for an S-class rank.

Though he was the youngest person to become a Seal Master…

"Shodai-sama…"

He trailed off with a sigh. The Yukikage fixed the young man in a harsh stare. His sharp, grey eyes seemed to look into his soul. It was one of the few things that always unnerved the Jinchuuriki. Nagahiro's voice cut through the silence that had descended over them like a knife through butter.

"Iida, you've been a Jounin for a good two, almost three, years."

Iida looked ready to protest, but Kayate silenced him with a glare. Two and a half years wasn't nearly enough experience to be able to train Genin. The Yukikage continued from where he had trailed off.

"You may think that you don't have enough experience as a Jounin, but you do. You have been one of the more active Shinobi in this war and you're one of the best along with Kakashi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Kage, but nodded his head knowing that it was useless to argue.

"If you wish, Iida, as you believe you aren't capable of teaching Genin, Kakashi will be a joint Jounin-sensei with you."

Kakashi's head snapped up. His single dark eye was wide with shock. Kayate laughed mercilessly from where he was standing. As the sound echoed of the walls, Naruto ginned evilly and agreed to Kakashi being a joint-sensei with him knowing full well that the Copy Ninja had no choice in the matter. The Shodai's sun patted Kakashi on the shoulder and grinned.

"Looks like you won't be able to escape teaching the brats."

Kakashi groaned and pulled out a book that, for once, wasn't Icha Icha Tactics.

* * *

With a faint blush, Iida grinned as he slung an arm around a Kakashi's shoulders. They had become good friends over the years, but neither wanted to cross that thinning line that separated them from being more than that. They were both late for meeting their Genin team. Team seven. Naruto over the years had picked up many habits from Kakashi (and Kayate) such as being chronically late for everything.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto and smiled at the young Jounin. A bird chirped from on top of a rooftop and villagers greeted the Shinobi with a smile or nod. Like Kayate, the villagers had taken a liking to them… well the majority of them anyways. It was the springtime in Snow Country and the sun shone pleasantly above Shimogakure. The war had been over for a half a year though no peace treaty was actually signed. Naruto, still grinning, looked at his once sensei..

"You know… you still have to teach me Chidori now that I can use it."

Sighing, Kakashi stuck his hands in his pocket and gave Naruto the 'bored look' that was commonly seen with the lazy ninja. The problem with Naruto's bloodline was that quite a few aspects of it were like the Uchiha's Sharingan. Enough was the same that Naruto could copy and use his Chidori.

"I'll teach you in time."

The Jinchuuriki pouted and gave him the puppy dog look.

"But I showed you how to do the Rasengan!"

* * *

In the Academy, three Genin grumbled in annoyance at their still missing sensei. There were two boys and one girl in the group. The oldest of the boys scowled and leaned back in his chair as the female in the group started doodling on a peace of paper. Just as the other boy in the group got up to leave, the door slid open to reveal not one, but two Jounin outside. The one with a mask covering half his face spoke first.

"Meet us on the Hospital roof."

The Genin looked at the two men. One of them had silver hair and one visible eye showing, while the other was blonde and blue eyed. The blonde wore standard Shimogakure Jounin attire with the exception of a long black trench coat that he wore. Written on the back in blue kanji was 'Seal Master'. The Genin gave questioning glances before getting up to follow the two adults who had disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the grey railing. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled as Iida sat on the ground beside him. So like him… Iida looked up at him. His eyes, once full of innocence, had lost their sparkle, replaced with a war hardened glint. It was strange to see Iida so cheerful, yet not at the same time. Hurried footsteps were heard along with heavy panting. Three children appeared with identical glares on their faces. After a minute they sat down on the dirty roof and waited for their sensei to speak. Iida spoke first.

"So let's get the introduction done…"

The oldest kid looked up. His warm brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. He wore his headband on his arm and a black, loose fitting sweatshirt. A kunai ouch rested on his left leg.

"What do you mean?"

His voice was soft and quiet. Iida sighed. He really didn't want to teach. How did Iruka survive all those years with him in his class? Kakashi ruffled around in his kunai pouch and pulled out his infamous book. He spoke in that slow drawl of his.

"You know… likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams…"

The boy who had spoken earlier scowled.

"My name is Omi Fusao. I like knives and learning about Konohagakure and Shimogakure. I dislike… a certain teammate of mine." He glared at the other boy in the group, "My hobbies are polishing knives, reading, and looking at the sunset. My dream is to become the best sword's master in the world."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the bow and looked up over the top of his book. Why did the kid want to learn about Konoha? Iida nodded and looked at the girl of the group. She had hazel eyes and red hair pulled into a braid. Most of her pale skin was covered up in bandages that disappeared under her clothing. She wore a brown, long sleeved shirt and black Shinobi pants complete with the bandages that went up from her ankle to her shins. Her headband was tied around her neck.

"My name is Adami Aiko. I like flowers, chocolate, Fusao-kun, Genjutsu, and Medical Jutsu. I dislike Iwagakure, burnt cookies, winter, and perverted men." She looked at Kakashi's book, "My hobbies are pressing flowers, reading up on Medical Jutsu, and helping out in places such as the Academy and the Hospital. My dream is to become as good as Tsunade-sama of Konohagakure."

Snapping his book shut, Kakashi smiled. So much for that cover up. He kept the book firmly in his grasp.

"Okay… you're next shortie."

The young boy glared. He had brown hair much like Uchiha Obito and cold black coloured eyes. His headband was around his forehead. A white shirt with the Kayuga clan symbol on it and black shorts was what the boy wore. Though his eyes showed him to be cold and indifferent, his voice and actions told a different story. Boy, was that kid loud… He had to be louder than Naruto used to be.

"I AM NOT SHORT, CYCLOPS! I AM KAYUGA IZU THE HEIR TO THE KAYUGA CLAN!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"Thank you very much, but I do have two eyes, shortie."

The boy scowled. Iida stood up and whacked Kakashi on the head with the back of his hand.

"Be nice."

"Hn? Did you say something?"

Namikaze Iida threw up his hands in frustration. He would never understand his sensei. Insulting the man under his breath, he stole his book. Fusao and Aiko watched with interest at interaction. The two men were quite strange. The blonde and blue-eyed man turned to them with an apologetic smile before he suddenly fell backwards. For the next ten minutes there was a lot of shouting and cursing as the blonde man tried to get away from the silver haired man. Fusao coughed into his hand and Izu started to laugh at their antics. Both men froze and pulled apart blushing. Iida still had Kakashi's book. The Jinchuuriki rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh, sorry about that."

He laughed nervously. The heat left his face and he sighed in relief. Kakashi acted as if nothing acted as he leaned forward to get his book back. His pale finger brushed against Iida causing the younger man to blush again. The Genin sent each other identical knowing looks. It seemed the blonde man had a thing for the other Jounin. Izu broke eye contact with his team-mates and asked,

"So, uh, which one of you is our sensei… and who are you anyways?"

The two ex-Konohagakure Shinobi looked at each and said.

"We're both your sensei."

At the students' confused looks, Iida explained that it was the Yukikage's orders before telling them what they liked and what not. Iida went first.

"I'm Namikaze Iida. I like ramen, Ninjutsu, seals, Tsunade-baa-chan, Kayate-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and puzzles. I dislike certain Missing Nin, not being able to eat ramen in this village, snow, and being surprised. Dreams for the future… I guess it would be to become Yukikage as I'm no longer a Konoha Shinobi…"

Aiko's face scrunched up in confusion while Fusao's lit up. Izu just looked confused.

"You were a Konohagakure Shinobi?"

The Kyuubi container nodded. His ocean blue eyes darkened a little at the thought of the Council.

"Yes, I was."

The sound of the chirping birds stopped. Slowly the sun was sinking to the west. A slight breeze ruffled the ninja's hair. People down below were chatting loudly and doing their usual business in the streets. Kakashi flipped open his book again and started to read. This action caused the Genin to remember about the ex-ANBU caption.

"Oi! Cyclops! Who are you?"

Narrowing his eye at Izu, Kakashi sighed. Iida grinned.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi better known as the Copy Nin. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future… are none of your business. As for hobbies…? I have lots of different hobbies."

Iida scowled along with the young Genin.

"Kakashi-sensei, that's the same speech you gave when you taught us!"

The lazy Jounin shrugged. Aiko put up her hand and waved it slightly in the air. Brushing some imaginary dirt of his trench coat, Iida asked,

"What is it, Aiko?"

"So you're saying that Kakashi-sensei is your sensei, Iida-sensei?"

The two Jounin nodded and Izu couldn't help, but to exclaim 'COOL' to the world. Kakashi groaned as the shout nearly blew out his sensitive eardrums. Massaging his temples, he said,

"Now enough of that. It's time we got to business. Tomorrow we'll be doing survival exercises to see if you're actually worthy to become Genin."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Not much longer before Konoha comes into the story again, but the problem that Konoha needs help with won't come up until later.**


	6. Konohagakure

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is short…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

A year and a half later…

Twenty-four hours, six minutes, and forty-four seconds.

That was how far they were from Konohagakure and the Chuunin exams. Slowly, a group of thirteen ninja made there way across Fire Country. Four of the Genin entering the exams walked ahead chattering loudly while the other two remained with the older and more experienced Shinobi with the group. Those two were Izu and Fusao. Iida was in-between these two groups.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you walking back here? Why don't you go up with Iida-sensei? He looks bored."

Kakashi scowled and glared at one of the uprooted trees as he walked by. Moss was growing over it and a wide variety of bugs crawled within its rotting bark. Iida did not look bored at all.

"What makes you think that, Izu?"

The boy grinned and put on an innocent look. Narrowing his visible eye, Kakashi waited. Finally the boy spoke,

"Nothing…"

Fusao grumbled under his breath and whacked Izu lightly on the arm. The kayuga scowled as his teammate told him off about something that Kakashi couldn't quite hear. Izu stomped off while shouting over his back,

"Well, _SORRY_ if it didn't go as planned!"

Aiko tore her gaze away from the young kunoichi she had been talking to with a confused glance directed at Izu. The highlights in her red hair shone a coppery gold. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What have you two been doing?"

Fusao sneered and mutter a quick "nothing…" to his female teammate and friend. Izu rolled his eyes as he made his way up to Aiko. She looked so beautiful in the evening light. She broke into a radiant grin as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sometimes, he wished, he wasn't so… loud… or rude or even _obnoxious_… Then, maybe, she would've liked, no, loved him. She patted him on the shoulder before she slowed her pace down to match Kakashi-sensei's. He diverted his gaze and started to talk animatedly with the other Genin travelers.

Aiko smiled at her perverted sensei. His silver hair gleamed in the fading sunlight. He flipped another page in his book as he looked down at her with the same suspicious gaze that had been trained on Fusao just moments before.

* * *

Iida sighed good-naturedly. A leaf fluttered down from the thick canopy of trees above. It landed in his outstretched palm.

Konoha…

How he had missed the place and yet didn't… He crushed the leaf and tossed it to the round without a backwards glance. Though he had forgiven the village, he still couldn't bring himself to actually like half the people within its walls. Resent welled up inside of him before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. How could he ever hate them? The village had been his life for a good thirteen years before he was banished.

Grinning at the commotion behind him, he began to wonder how Tsunade and Jiraiya were doing. Were they finally together or were they still fighting and unwilling to admit their feelings for one another?

"Yo."

Sharingan no Kakashi's voice broke through his thoughts and he quickly avoided eye contact. It wouldn't do him any good to blush like an idiot in front of his crush. He quickly gave a small wave of his hand as a greeting. Kakashi shook his head slightly and continued to walk with Iida.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

He looked at his student. The blonde was staring off into space with a contemplative look.

"Hmm?"

The last Namikaze turned his attention to him. His blue eyes filled with worry.

"Do you think… Konoha will recognize me?"

A bird chirped a last 'good night' from in the trees. The gathered group of Shinobi stopped in the clearing they had come upon and began to set up camp. Before going to leaving to help, Kakashi patted Iida on the back.

"No… I don't think they will unless you do something stupid."

The Yondaime's son nodded and went to help his students set up their tent.

* * *

Sakura grumbled under breath. The Chuunin exams were a week away and she, one of the proctors for the first exam, had a lot to do before that time. Brushing her pink hair out of her face, she picked up her bag and headed home from the Hospital. Though she was of ANBU rank, she still worked at the Hospital on her days off. She pushed open the front doors of the building and drank in the site of the bustling villagers. Now and then a Shinobi from the village or from a foreign one would walk by. The scent of baked goods made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten in days.

The crowed moved out of her ways as she headed to her apartment. She was known for having a short fuse, especially after Naruto left… It had become even shorter when word spread that the boy had frozen to death. As she kicked a pebbled out of her way another ninja of ANBU rank walked up to her. It was her husband. The dark haired man looked down at his wife and said calmly,

"Shimogakure ninja are supposed to be arriving today. We better be on the look out."

She nodded. Shimo had been a relatively unknown Shinobi village until they defeated Iwagakure. Her husband put an arm around her waste, and looked at her through the slits of his porcelain ANBU mask. His coal black eyes glistened strangely.

"I heard Kakashi went there for a mission."

Sakura looked up. Her green eyes filled with confusion. The two Shinobi came to a stand still.

"What? I thought no one from here had even been within twenty kilometres of that village."

The man's smirk went unseen behind his mask.

"You thought wrong."

The Cherry Blossom of Konoha glared and the man teased her some more before going silent. Her husband had changed over the years. He was still cold and sometimes heartless, but to her (and only her) he showed his other side. His more compassionate side. Who ever thought that the Uchiha Avenger could be anything but cruel? A bell rang throughout the village signalling the arrival of foreign ninja coming for the exams. Quickly, the two people 'teleported' to the northern gates just in time to see a group of twelve ninja and one civilian, handing over their passports to the sentry.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a familiar shock of silver hair. His dark eye caught hers and he nodded, before handing his own passport to the Konoha Chuunin. Since when had Kakashi needed to give a passport to enter the village? She pondered on this for a moment before she noticed the Copy Ninja's garb. She froze. When had her sensei left the village? Why had he left? Cold blue eyes met her own and in that instant she knew why. Kakashi had left for whoever that blonde haired man was.

Sasuke tensed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of homework.**


	7. Royal Clan

**AN: I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

A few minutes before…

Pulling out his passport out of his front pocket and handing it to the female Chuunin, Iida sighed. He was beginning to resent agreeing to come here. His students laughed loudly as they told jokes to one another and the black haired sensei of the other Genin team had his mouth hanging open at some comment made by the oldest of team three. The father of the child, and the only civilian among the group, laughed heartily along with the kids. Kayate, who was standing with the two other ninja that came with them, grumbled insults to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Iida saw his sensei nod at someone just out of his range of vision. The Copy Nin handed his passport to the same Chuunin as he turned around and spotted a pink haired lady, Sakura, by some unknown ANBU.

He raised an eyebrow at the dark haired ANBU as the man dropped his arm from his old teammate and tensed up. Did the man know who he was? Sakura gave a confused glance at the raven masked Shinobi. What was he so edgy about? Her husband let out a low growl as the foreign ninja passed through the gates. The trench coat wearing man and her sensei walked up to them with quick strides. She smiled and greeted her lazy sensei as her husband merely glared at them.

Iida watched as his sensei say his usual 'yo' to the ANBU and Sakura. Through the mask he could see coal black eyes glaring at him. So it seemed Uchiha had stayed in the village after he got banished for nearly killing him. He glared right back at his old rival. Not that the Uchiha knew who he was of course.

"You have a problem with me?"

Kakashi sent him a warning glance telling him not to start a fight with his ex-teammate. Sasuke sneered from behind his mask and gave a sharp sounding "no" to the blonde. The man looked familiar… He gave off a feeling of power and the last Uchiha didn't like it. Sakura sighed and introduced herself with a bow.

"Haruno, Sakura and you are?"

A grin met her as she stood up straight again. Her old sensei sighed and pulled out his infamous book.

"Namikaze. Iida Namikaze."

Iida and Kakashi nearly grinned at the two as Sakura tried to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. Regaining her original composure, she asked,

"Weren't the Namikaze one of the five Royal clans? And wasn't the last of that clan our Yondaime-sama?"

Iida nodded as he unwillingly explained to them that his father was their Yondaime. Sasuke glowered at the Namikaze. Both the Uchiha and the Namikaze were of the 'Royal' clans and even related distantly, but their rivalry used to be legendary before the Namikaze went extinct. Yet, if they were wiped out… how could one of them be standing before him and his wife? What the man had said about being the son of Minato Namikaze was impossible. The Yondaime never married. Why didn't the man activate his kekkei genkai to prove he was a Namikaze? He reached for the katana strapped to his back.

"The Namikaze are extinct. Prove to me that you aren't trying to deceive us into believing you are of the Five."

Namikaze Iida raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's display of hostility. The man needed to lighten up a little.

"Why should I? Put your sword back, _Uchiha._ No need for a fight."

Sasuke reluctantly did as told as his wife scowled at him. How did he know he wan an Uchiha? Iida laughed suddenly and took Kakashi's book and read the back cover.

"Besides, who cares if I'm a Namikaze?" He paused and opened the orange book up, "You know, Kakashi-sensei, this does sound interesting."

Miffed, Kakashi glared at his student. What right did he have to take his precious book? Than again… it's not like he actually read the book often. He mainly used it to cover up his preference in people. Much to his students' shock, he pulled out his spare book and flipped it open. He carried two of the same copy around in case it got burned or destroyed by an angry woman. Sakura shifted her book to her other arm and asked,

"Kakashi-sensei? Why does Namikaze-san call you sensei?"

The Copy Nin turned a page in his book at the same time as Iida. Both of them had identical amused and/or perverted expressions.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke frowned at the two ninja.

"Why did, _Namikaze_, call you sensei?"

A stressed silence fell over the group. Kakashi's Genin team walked up to them and, for once, they looked serious. The red headed girl folded her bandaged arms across her chess as the boys in the group stared angrily.

"Don't insult our sensei like that."

Sasuke's lip curled in distaste at the brats before him. Anyone who was friends with a Namikaze or a Hyuuga (with the exception of Sakura) wasn't worth his time. He ignored him as his sensei answered his question with a bored glance.

"Because I taught Iida for a bit."

Sakura looked at her husband before turning her attention back to the Shimogakure ninja. Apart from the people standing in front of them and the sentry, the gates had become devoid of people. The Shimo Shinobi having somehow disappeared within the short amount of time being in Konoha. The Chuunin guards were playing some card game in the middle of the entrance. One of them threw down an ace and grinned.

"Kakashi… when did you join Shimo? What happened to your loyalty to Konoha?"

Sighing, Kakashi fabricated, surprisingly, a believable lie. The medic and the ANBU seemed to accept the reply with only a little bit of hesitancy. A giggle escaped from Iida's lips as he read more of Kakashi's book. A slight blush appeared on his face and he thrust the book into Kakashi's chest.

"I'll, I'll read that l-later."

Kakashi laughed at Naruto and his confused Genin team. Sakura scowled and Sasuke snorted at the blonde. Hastily, Iida spoke,

"Uh, it was a pleasure meeting you both, but I really must be going. I guess I'll see you around?" He didn't wait for their answer as he turned away and walked off. He called over his shoulder, "Je ne!"

Kakashi soon followed after he said to two of his Genin squad members 'farewell'. Team seven dispersed with one last glare.

* * *

Tsunade hugged her sake bottle close to her chest as Shizune tried to take it away from her. Her little pig squealed as it ran around its master's legs.

"Tsunade-sama! You really need to start working! Look at how many complaints you've had from various people because you were late in answering them! Now give me your alcohol."

Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed at her assistant. She growled and flicked a pen at her.

"Just _who _is Hokage here?"

Shizune was about to retort angrily when the door opened slightly with a creak. Three people stepped into the cold room and bowed hesitantly. Tsunade's eyes widened at the mass of blonde and silver hair in front of her. She quickly sent Shizune out of the room with a wave of her hand. Annoyed, her assistant left the room with the click of the door being shut behind her. The three Shinobi stood up. Blue eyes looked directly at her.

"N-Naruto?"

The word came out hesitantly, almost as if she believed she was seeing things. The blonde man grinned at her.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade-baa-can. I told you some years ago that it wouldn't be the last time you'd see me."

Tsunade's face split into a happy grin as she set her bottle down on her desk and hugged Iida. The Copy Nin, like last time, coughed into his hand and received two harsh glares; one from the Hokage and the other from the white haired man standing tall a few metres away from Kakashi. Tsunade let go of 'her' boy and looked expectantly at Kakashi to introduce the other man. Kakashi did just what she wanted,

"This is Noguichi Kayate, son of the Shodai Yukikage."

Tsunade stared memorized by the man's blue eyes for a moment before she snapped back to reality.

"Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

Kayate raised an eyebrow at the Legendary Sucker. The lady with blonde pigtails ruffled his and Kakashi's student's hair affectionately. The Jinchuuriki scowled, but allowed her to continue. Kayate spoke carefully, trying to stop his amusement from creeping in his voice,

"Your… village is rather… busy today."

Iida grinned; His face lighting up.

"Kayate-sensei, It's the Chuunin exams. What did you expect?"

The Seal Master growled and raised his fist threateningly at the gaki. The look on Kakashi's face made him stop from fulfilling his wish. The silver haired ninja was way too protective over the boy. Tsunade finally let Iida go and asked how he and Kakashi were doing. The two looked at each other and they quickly told them a shortened version of what had happened to them over the years. Each of them had a cup of sake in their hands and were drinking it quite happily (well, at least all of them, but Kakashi. He wasn't willing to take his mask off in the presence of other people) when there was a knock on the door followed by loud cursing. The Shimogakure ninja stood up with sighs and reluctantly left the bottle of sake sitting on the desk.

"We better get going seeing as you have a visitor."

As they left, Tsunade grumbled to herself as Jiraiya dashed into the room after being called inside. He was fairly tall with long, snow-white hair. He had long, red lines running down his cheeks.

"What is it, Jiraiya? I have no time for this."

Jiraiya hid behind the Godaime. He clutched her chair like a lifeline.

"Gah! Help me! They're after me! They're after me!"

"Who are after you now…?"

"The anti-Icha Icha Paradise club!"

Tsunade poured herself a generous helping of sake. Sipping it slowly, she said,

"You mean the woman from the bath house?"

Just as she finished speaking angry shouts and curses were heard down the hall.

* * *

A few days later…

Aiko glared as her two late sensei arrived at the training fields. Both of them had identical book out and were reading them quite happily. It seemed Kakashi had infected Iida with that book as well. Jiraiya would be proud. Anyone who knew him could easily picture him throwing a party for this recent development.

"Iida-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Can't you be on time for once?"

Fusao quickly nodded in agreement as did Izu. Both sensei peered over their books.

"What? We got lost on the road of life."

Izu raised an eyebrow. Fusao pulled out a kunai and began to sharpen it.

"That's a lame excuse. Iida-sensei, you were probably sleeping in or _stalking_ Kakashi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei was either reading or staring at that stone over there." He pointed at the worn memorial stone.

Iida blushed at being caught and Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow at him. He sent a glare at his Genin clearly saying that he'd get them later for this. All three of them paled at his look. He grinned at them and shut his book with a snap.

"I know what we can do… well, not Kakashi-sensei and I, but you can run around Konoha for I don't know… twenty laps? Does that sound good?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled into that strange smile of his. Iida, satisfied with their punishment, looked at Kakashi.

"Are you up for some ramen? I haven't had any for _years_."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Not my best effort, but I'm tired so deal with it XD. Can anyone give me some constructive criticism? It would be greatly appreciated. About Naruto's clan being a Royal clan… that isn't really important.**


	8. Jealousy

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's short. I have too many test to study for, and you people probably won't like it if I left this chapter for another week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura pulled off a worn and dusty tome off the bookshelf. She opened it with difficulty as dust rose up in a plume of white causing her to sneeze violently. Her husband smirked from the dark corner he was standing in. His pale face illuminated from the bright sunlight shining in from the lone window in the room.

"And, what, Sakura, are you doing with _that_?"

Startled, the pink haired kunoichi whirled around. Her green eyes widened as she spotted her husband standing arrogantly. She glared at him and showed him the cover of the book.

"I'm looking up the Royal Clans, more specifically the Namikaze line."

Sasuke sneered and got up off the wall. He quickly closed of the distance between the two in a few quick strides. Quickly, he took the book out of Sakura's hands and flipped the pages until he got to the back of the book. He handed it back to her and sharply said,

"Be quick. Anything involving Namikaze isn't worth our time."

* * *

Iida grinned happily as he snapped his chopsticks into two, ramen how he had craved the delicious food. The delicious smell had almost made him drool as the chief set the white bowl filled with the noodles on the wooden counter. Kakashi leaned on the counter with his hands folded in boredom. His chopsticks rested in a half eaten bowl of miso ramen. The chief smiled at them before he left them to eat in peace.

Iida gave the Copy Nin a sidelong glance as he casually said,

"You know Kakashi, I do not stalk you. That was probably something that the brat came up with."

Kakashi chuckled and prepared to eat the rest of his meal.

"Sure…"

For the next few minutes Iida tried his best to convince the silver haired man that he did not follow him around. It took awhile, but the man finally said he believed him. Not that he believed Kakashi. He set his empty bowl back down on the counter with a contented sigh. His appetite had shrunk over the years much to Kakashi's surprise. Kakashi pulled his mask up, and looked at a blushing and wide-eyed Iida. He cursed mentally to himself as Iida quickly looked away. He had managed to hide what he looked like form the blonde for as long as he could remember, but it seemed he had been caught. Well not really, caught wasn't the correct word for that as he purposely let the Jinchuuriki see his face.

Somebody sat down on the red stool next to Namikaze. Her indigo hair hung in her pale eyes as she ordered her meal. Iida stiffened in annoyance as the girl, now recognized as Hyuuga Hinata, turned to face him and blushed. He looked just like Naruto…. She quickly said "hello" and turned away. Kakashi glared behind Iida's back at the kunoichi. Iida was his… well, not yet… but that was beside the point. He didn't even know what type the man preferred.

* * *

Sakura's eyes rapidly scanned the yellowing pages as she sat down on a mahogany chair. Her fair face lit up as she finally came to what she was looking for. Sasuke looked up from sharpening his katana. He put it down on the table he was sitting at and leaned forward with a glare firmly fixed in place.

"Well? Did you find what you were looking for?"

The Medical ANBU grinned. Her slender finger ran along the black figures as she red out what she had found. Sasuke's scowl got meaner as she read on,

"The Namikaze are the first of the Five Royal Clans. The Senju clan is the second followed by the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, and the Sarutobi clans." She trailed off before saying, "All these clans were once apart of Konoha…. Most of them still are… Why is that?"

She looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Sasuke grunted and said that powerful clans liked to be in powerful places. Why the last Namikaze left? He just said that they had nothing for brains. Sakura glared, but didn't berate the Uchiha. She turned back to the text.

"The Hyuuga's bloodline is the Byukagan, they have pale eyes…. It's kind of annoying that they can see everything… The Sarutobi have no bloodline, but are known for being able to summon the monkey King Enma… Senju, the clan of the first Hokage… they're known for their ability to manipulate wood… just like Yamato-san! Uchiha… obviously the Sharingan…"

She looked at Sasuke, "You obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan when N-Naruto was k-killed didn't you?"

She stuttered over Naruto's name. How could she not? He had been her comrade and teammate… no matter how annoying he had been. The last Uchiha curtly nodded.

"How's your eyesight Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snarled,

"I haven't used the Mangekyo since last year. My eyesight is still the same, even_ you_ should know that."

Sakura growled right back at the avenger.

"_Don't_ use that_ tone_ with _me._"

Uchiha Sasuke fell silent. Sakura went back to her book. This time her soft voice had a sharp edge to it.

"The Sharingan…. Its only side effect is the large use of chakra… The Mangekyo causes the user to eventually go blind with continuous use… The Namikaze's bloodline… is a lot like the Sharingan… but doesn't have a second more powerful form… other abilities are… unknown? How is that possible? Side effects are also unknown.

"Just how powerful are the Namikaze?"

Picking up his gleaming sword and strapping it to his back, Sasuke replied,

"They aren't."

He walked out of the dimly lit room and shut the door behind him. Sakura stood up and slid the chair into the table so the back of it touched the tabletop. She picked up her book and placed it back on the shelf before she too left the room in silence. The candles remained flickering on the walls casting an orange glow.

* * *

Hinata continued to talk to Iida. She sometimes flirted in the middle of the conversation with him as well. Gone was the shy, sweet heiress instead sitting before the two gentlemen was a confident young lady. She smiled and Kakashi glared. His onyx gaze locked onto Iida's kinder one. He smiled at him so not to appear like anything was wrong. His eye crinkled up the way it did when he smiled. Iida smiled back before continuing his little 'talk' with the young lady before him. Kakashi's chopsticks crumbled into sawdust as he clenched it rather hard when Hinata said something that particularly annoyed him.

_'What had happened to the polite girl Kurenai once taught? She's like a dark haired, Byukagan wielder clone of Ino now!'_

He quickly dusted the bits of wood of the table and onto the ground before anyone of them would notice. He quickly ordered another bowl of steaming ramen and a pair of chopsticks, much to the chief's confusion. Angrily, he stabbed the noodles with the sticks he held between his gloved fingers. His gaze always trained on Iida and Hinata. Iida laughed and his scowl deepened as Hinata laughed along with the Jinchuuriki. The chief smirked knowingly at him. He glared right back.

Hinata said something and Iida froze in mid action of describing Shimogakure to her.

* * *

**AN: Oh, by the way, I'm glad that some people noticed that, by being the last two members of their respective clans, Kakashi _and_** **Naruto need an heir... but in order to do that, there would have to be Mpreg. If I was to do that (you choose whether or not I do)... I don't think the way I was going to do it would actually count as Mpreg... but if you want me to do it so it is specifically that... well, uh, tell me?**


	9. Jiraiya

**AN: …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

_"You know… you remind me of someone I used to know..."_

The words rang in Kakashi and Iida's ears. Could Hinata know? Iida quickly corrected his mistake (freezing up) by making it look like he was ordering some more ramen. The chief nodded and headed back to work. Staring into Hinata's eyes, he responded quietly,

"Someone you used to know, huh? Who do I remind you of?"

Kakashi nearly groaned. If that didn't give him away, he would be surprised. Hinata blushed and looked out to the streets. The wind blew harshly, throwing leaves and dirt into the air. Civilians grumbled to themselves along with the Shinobi walking down the streets. The only people seemingly unfazed by the freezing wind were from Shimogakure. Hinata shivered at the sudden temperature drop and began to rub her hands for warmth. Smiling, she responded,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi scowled and shoved his bowl of ramen away from him as if he suddenly found the taste of it to be horrible. The contents swirled around innocently.

"Naruto? Nah, don't think so. Their personalities are too different. I doubt Naruto, if he had been alive right now, would act the way Iida does. I don't think Naruto could be serious, even if his life depended on it."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that... Hinata's smile disappeared, as she looked him over. He scowled. Was it just him or did Hinata _just _realise he was there? The girl's smile returned to her pale face, but it didn't reach her frowning eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei? I didn't see you there. How long have you been here?"

Iida suddenly laughed causing everyone to stare. He stabbed at his noodles as he spoke,

"He's been here since… before you were."

The Copy Ninja raised an eyebrow at the Jinchuuriki, as he stuffed some more ramen in his mouth. He spoke in a sarcastically,

"That, my friend, has to be the best answer you've ever given someone."

Iida glared at him and poked him with his chopsticks. He merely grinned at the young man glaring at him. Hinata watched, confused as Iida spoke in an annoyed tone, poking him again with every word. Surprisingly, it began to hurt… not that he would tell the blonde.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, that was uncalled for."

The older man pulled out his book and flipped it open.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

The Namikaze scowled at him and turned to talk to Hinata for the rest of the time they spent there; Kakashi watching from the corner of his eye, all the while trying not to damage his new volume of the Icha Icha series. After a half an hour, which in Kakashi's opinion was too long, Hinata left with a short goodbye.

* * *

Fusao grumbled under his breath as he finished running laps around Konoha. Who knew the village was so large? He wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. Aiko came to a stop beside him with Izu. The latter gave him a lopsided grin as he straightened out his shirt to look presentable. 

"I'm bored… do you want to explore Konoha?"

Aiko nodded after thinking about it and Fusao immediately agreed. After all, what better way to learn about Konoha than actually traveling and exploring it? They set off at a quick pace. Five minutes later, Aiko spotted a strange man with white hair and red sandals. He was writing in some sort of book while drinking sake. Izu's smile stretched even farther.

"Do you want to bug him?"

Aiko looked appalled at the idea as Fusao scowled. He smacked Izu on the head before saying,

"Do you even _know_ who that is?"

The other boy frantically shook his head, not wanting to get his teammate angry. Fusao kicked a rock out of his way causing it to come to a clattering stop a few metres away.

"_He_ is one of Konoha's _Legendary_ _Sannin_, Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

The other two Genin paled as realisation dawned on them. Everyone had heard of the Legendary Sannin. They had been a major factor, along with the Yondaime Hokage, in Konohagakure winning the Third Great Ninja War. The Sannin looked up from his book and stared at the three passing Genin. They shivered in fear. The man got off the bar stool he had been sitting on, paid the bartender, and after tucking his papers under the crook of his arm, walked up to them with a grin.

"You rang?"

His breath stank of alcohol, but, luckily for the Genin, he wasn't drunk… yet. Fusao instantly tried to look unafraid. He shuffled his feat and looked at his friends,

"I was just telling my teammates who you were, Jiraiya-sama."

The man seemed surprised as he glanced at his fellow Genin. He grinned at them and said a quick 'oh' before deciding to walk with them. The Genin gazed at the older man nervously as they continued their exploration of Konoha. Jiraiya's gaze would sometimes drift off to young ladies that were passing by. Aiko would glare at the man whenever that happened and he would merely chuckle at her. It seemed that the man was highly amused by her behaviour.

Two figures walked up to them with identical books in their hands causing the Toad Sannin to look up. He called out to one of the figures.

"Kakashi! You're back!"

The Genin looked at each other. He knew their sensei? Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded towards the Sannin. When did he meet up with his Genin team?

"Jiraiya-sama?"

The old man looked at his headband and sighed.

"Joined Shimo, did you?"

"Hai."

Jiraiya grinned at him before turning to the other man. Kakashi looked at his students and told them to go find something better to do than standing around with them. He had a feeling that Jiraiya would recognise Naruto. After he glared at Aiko and Fusao for a minute, they left. Jiraiya spoke in that loud, happy voice of his,

"I see you likemy book too."

Iida looked over the edge of his novel and smiled. His eyes twinkled brightly as he stared at the pervert's face. Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock at seeing his former student standing before him and reading his book. He whispered so quietly that Iida and Kakashi had trouble hearing.

"N-Naruto?"

Iida grinned, his face lighting up.

"Of course, Ero-Sannin, who else would it be? Just don't tell anyone I'm here." 

"You're, you're reading my books! I thought I'd never see the day!"

* * *

**AN: I know it's short… I hope you liked it. I've decided, due to some very good points raised by some people, not to do Mpreg until the end of the story… and it'll be purely for my own amusement.**


End file.
